A Wild Cahill Time
by Blademon11
Summary: Fiske has decided that all the Cahiil kids need alot more bonding time.So he plans a one month vacation for all the Cahill Kids to go and Enjoy themselves,that is before the prank war might come... Amy/Ian,Dan/Natalie,Ted/Reagan,Ned/Madison,and Sinead/Hamilton
1. THE EMAILMEETING

I DONT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
all rights go to the authors who first publishes the 39 clues series and the vespers series ...

* * *

Its was a bright and sunny morning for all the Cahills,that is before each of them received a surprise invitation to talk with Fiske about "Important News".

(FLASH BACK) WITH THE HOLTS

"All of us Cahills will go to LA for a nice bonding time" Fiske told us. "You the Holts will have to share a room with the Starlings for the entire summer vacation trip."

Simultaneously the three holts bolted out of their seats screaming and shouting "U CANT BE SERIOUS!" at Fiske who just seemed calm. Fiske calmly looked each Holt in the eye and said "Ill leave you too your judgement."

There was a moment of silence as Fiske slowly snuck out of the room and when he was out of ear shot Reagan and Madison began to argue about which idea they should use to get revenge at Fiske for planning a one month trip to "bond" with the other Cahills. Hamilton eavesdropped on his sisters and figured out that they had a plan about knocking Fiske out and putting him in a cage with their dog before the twins could dash all over the house and look for the old man Hamilton managed to grab a part of Madison and Reagan's purple track suit while Madison and Reagan were about to running off. Hamilton slowly half carried them while they were still running on the air and the holt twins were so focused on their running they only realized Hamilton had grabbed them until Hamilton reached the balcony.

"HAM LET US GO NOW!" Reagan demanded while Madison started karate chopping his hand that was holding Reagan.

"As you wish my dear sister" said Hamilton as he droped Regan into the pool far below followed by a screaming and thrashing madison.

Madison and Reagan hit the water with a big SPLASH. Hamilton watched them above on the balcony with a smirk on his face trying to contain his laughter.A few seconds later Madison popped up from the pool.

"HAMILTON PIERRE HOLT I WILL GET MY REVNGE!" swore madison as she struggled to get out of the pool with her drenched track suit.

This of course made Hamilton laugh even harder,not because it looked really funny seeing Madison do this but because he got this on quickly checked his head band for the secret micro bug camera he got from Sinead for his 17th birthday and slightly blushed then quickly turned his attention back to his sisters.A drenched Reagan finally popped out of the water just in time to see her siblings arguing over dinner she swam to her twin sister Madison who just found the ladder to climb out of the pool when a thought popped up in her brain as the process was still going a bit slow in her brain,"Wait...WERE GOING TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE STARLINGS!

(WITH THE STARLINGS)

Ned and Ted were playing Call of duty on their Xbox they just got a month ago From Dan,but as for now the starling boys were obsessed with the game like SHZOO.

"NOO! IT SHUT DOWN " Ned panicked then quickly added "Do we have any blue prints to fix it?."

Ted shrugged and ran back to his room where he and Ned slept and placed qll their blue 's eyes scanned the shelves trying to find the Xbox blue print when a old memory struck is mind.

(FLASH BACK)

Sinead was tinkering with her time machine she just built out of iron and all different kinds of metals and wires.

"Hey Ned,Ted,can you help me out with the time machine!?"Sinead shouted.

Ned guiding Ted up to Sinead's Lab yelled back "Ya hold on We're not going to miss this experiment"

Once all the starlings were present Sinead powered the Time-machine on and ushered her brothers inside then climbed Starlings felt jolts of electricity run through their bodies leaving shivers down their backs then BOOM!The Machine exploded with the noise as loud as a the smoke cleared The Starlings all stood up and dusted off dust and debris off their clothes and took a good look at each other and themselves.

It only took Ted and Ned a few seconds to figure out that they were cured And that Sineads scars had started to WAS A MIRACLE.

(End of Flashback)

Ted immediately returned his focus on finding the blue smirked as he remembered when Ned admitted he had a crush on Madison. His own thoughts started to think about a certain quickly shook the thoughts away and thought "She's a Tomas im a Ekat were enemies and will never be more than that" Ted finally found the blue print and rushed to meet Ned back at the living room where the Xbox was.

"WE HAVE TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THE DOLTS!.IM SORRY FISKE BUT WE STARLINGS CANNOT STAND THOSE DOLTS...ok fine Fiske we might as well go,ok,ok,sure,ok bye"Sinead shouted/talked into the phone.

Luckily Ted and Ned heard Sinead's conversation on the phone and sweat Starlings use to be they were triplets but now Sinead was the oldest by 4 years,while Ned and Ted were all nervously looked at one another now knowing they were now going to show everyone there transformed ,Ned,and Sinead glanced at each like they were and her brothers were on Deep thoughts on how we're they going to explain this?

Fiske soon then sent a email to the Kabras and Wizards.

* * *

...So was it good?Should i make it longer? How much words should be in each chapter? I have no clue... so yeah anyways the pairings are Amy/Ian,Dan/Natalie,Ted/Reagan,Ned/Madison,and Sinead/Hamilton...o yeah and all the 39 clues characters that are alive and not dead will be NATALIE AND IS DEAD!


	2. They arrive

Me:Heyo guys i might start making another 39 clues story i dont have any ideas...but anyway can you do the disclaimer Gigimon?

Gigimon:I want bread

Me:GIGMON PLEASE SAY THE DISCLAMIER!

Gigimon:(decides to walk out and look for some bread)

Me:GIGIMON! (procedes to hit head on wall then stops)...ok since he wont come back any time soon "I Dont own anything in the story,I dont own the 39 clues,characters and ect...

* * *

(DANS POV)

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"Hey kiddo get the door for me will ya?." asked Dan and Amy's ex-au pair Nellie while cracking at least 36 egss,stirring a pot of oatmeal,and pancake batter.

I basically just walked to the door.I just remembered that Fiske told us that all the Cahills will come to our house so we can go on our "bonding time" at Los Angeles.I desperatley prayed that it wasnt the Kabras.I slowly opened to door to see...HAMILTON AND HIS SISTERS.

"Hey Hammer,Reagan,Madison." I greeted them,then shouted "AMYYYYYWE HAVE GUESTS"

Amy then popped up behind the holts using our secret little secret passage way we just included in our house incase we have "unwanted visistors".IT WAS TOTALLY NINJA LIKE.

"Hey guys" Amy greeted behind them scaring the holts half dead.

I almost laughed my head off watching Hamilton and Madison lightly jump and slowly to see amy behind them,though reagan had a far distant look in her eyes and didn't even jump a bit.I promised myself to tell Ned and Ted Starling when they arrived later, with their sister Sinead who was Amy's best friend after they patched things up after the "Vesper Incident".Plus as a bounus Amy told me the starlings that their plan worked at finding out that Evan Tolliver,Natalie Kabra,and Uncle Alistar were still alive.

"How?" was all Madison got to say before I interupted by saying "passage way" while recieving a disaproving look from Amy.

"So come on in"Amy said as she ushered the Holts inside the mansion.

I was about go inside the mansion and ask Hamilton if he wanted to play Mark of the Ninja on my Xbox360 when I heared the engines of 2 limoses and a yellow askari A10 pulled up on our drive way."NOOO NOT THE COBRAS" I thought while groaning.I suddenly grinned with the thought "PRANK WARS." with an evil smirk that even a vesper would have been terrified if they even saw the smirk and walked inside the house to my room to plan some pranks.  
REAGANS POV

I pulled my ligth blue suit case out of the trunk,just as my other siblings Hamilton and Madison (My Twin) were unloading their bags from the head was still trying to wrap around the idea THAT WERE SHARING A ROOM WITH THE STARLINGS! I then started to day dreaming about Ted's blue eyes.I know its really wrong to even have a crush on a Ekat that was 5 years older than me.I came back to reality when I felt Ham and Madi slightly jump out of surprise or shock.I turned around to see Amy right beside us.

"How"Madison began before getting rudely interupted by dan saying "pasage way" and getting a look from Amy.

"So come on in" Amy said after giving Dan "The look" and ushered them in.

Once we got into the house I was pretty the outside the house looked small but in the inside the place was then gave us each a nice homemade map with crisp writing incase we got lost since she said they had a under ground basement with at least 25 rooms.I took a quick glance at the map and found my room only to notice MY ROOM (that I shared with Madison) WAS RIGHT BESIDES TEDS ROOM.I instantly felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly walked away from my siblings to my room so they coudnt see me blush.I was a Holt,a Tomas IM NOT suppose TO HAVE A CRUSH ON A Hamilton or Madison even figured out I had a crush on a Ekat I would be dead meat,and be tormented for the rest of my life.I finally got to my room after my little argue with my self.I put my hand on the Finger print scanner and watched it scan my hand and open the door to my had light blue walls,a bathroom (with a shower),a flat screen tv with a nintendo 64,a cabinet,a lamp,a Tomas symbol on the door,and the most comfiest beds ive ever seen.I dragged my light blue suit case near my lamp and jumped on the bed Holt style.I wondered "who Hammy and Madi have a crush on?"

(NEDS POV)

After Sinead parked our and mean our yellow askari we took out our suitcases out of the trunk and walked to the door only to find that it was open.I glanced behind us to see Jonah,Phoneix,Natalie,and Ian chatting while walking as slow as a snail.I walked in and was prety amazed at the the outside it look really in the inside it was walked in leaving the door open for the Wizards and the ,Sinead and I decided to split up and explore the house to see if we could find Amy,Dan,or Nellie their ex-au pair.I started jogging all over the place and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered a bit embarreseed.I looked at the person and realized that the person I bumped was the Holt dolt Madison who I clearly despise for no reason at all.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" Madison spat at me with an intense glare then quickly added "Do I know you?"

I fidgited for a could she forget me?Ithougth we were friends! WAIT WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM.

"Well?" demanded Madison.

"Hey madison" I muttered at her.

Madison still looked like she woud bop me and think at the same time,so after a minute of silence she finally realized who I was.

"Ugh what ARE you doing here starling?" Madsion spat at me while glaring intensely at me.

"Same reason your here Tomas"I glared back at her.

We argued at bit,which really hurt my heart.I thought she was awesome,beautiful,pretty, did I mention awesome?And what I thought I would never say about a Madison...that she is very now I just want to wack my head on a wall for just thinking am i going to do with my love life?

* * *

Me:YAY I FINALLY GOT OVER 1000 WORDS

Gigimon:(walks back in)

ME:GIGIMON WHERE HAVE U BEEN

Gigimon:(munches on a piece of toast)

Me:ok... (Sweat drops ) Anyways how was it?Did I make any other spelling mistakes?I need more ideas for my story... O yeah I almost forgot I give a big thanks to anyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for my story.I also would like to thank AmythstAgent for pointing out to give credit to anyone else who might have made a cahill trip/bonding stories.


End file.
